


Say My Name

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King Fusion, Don't worry, Gen, mostly - Freeform, the death is only the people who are ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Connor Murphy's life hasn't exactly been great lately. His sister just died and after a move his parents are trying to pretend like nothing happened. Alone and suicidal, Connor's life changes when he meets the ghosts who used to live in the house.
Relationships: Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy, Cynthia Murphy/Larry Murphy, Evan Hansen & Heidi Hansen
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue: Invisible

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Zoe Murphy. Devoted daughter of Cynthia and Larry, beloved sister to Connor. Scripture tells us, sorrow not. For we do not walk alone."

Connor was barely listening as the man spoke. His mother still hadn't stopped crying. His father just stared straight forward stone faced as the coffin lowered into the ground. It was still raining pretty hard as they got back in their car. Driving away like nothing had happened.

The whole day had been a blur. Hell, the last year had been. Zoe's diagnosis didn't feel real. Watching her get sicker and sicker and then she just...died. No cause or reason. His parents didn't say it but he knew, they would've been happier if it was him. Now they were left with a son who hated the world. Who was confused and alone, unsure what to do now that his sister was gone. They never got along. They didn't even really like each other. Connor couldn't blame Zoe. He was a shitty brother. And a shitty person. 

But the worst part about all of this? Everyone kept moving on like nothing happened. Sure people he walked by whispered behind his back.

"Didn't his sister just die?"

"Poor thing...."

Everyone knew yet it didn't affect them. When his parents said they were going to move into a new house to fix up, his mom's newest hair brained idea, he protested. But his dad put his foot down and said it was happening whether he wanted it or not.

They were leaving behind everything left of Zoe when they left the house. Moving day was soon and all Connor could do was stare at his sister's empty room. It had pink walls, some glow in the dark stars were still stuck on ceiling from when she was little. They weren't taken down because they lost the ladder they used to put them up years ago.

His dad was outside, arguing with one of the movers and his mom, well Connor didn't really know where she was. He sighed, closing the door behind him before crawling into the corner of the room and curling up in a ball. Without Zoe there he felt...

Invisible.


	2. The Whole Zoe's Dead Thing

"Connor you can't just sit there. We have to start unpacking before my dinner on Wednesday." Larry spoke as his son was draped dramatically over the couch. Movers having just moved it in, with the teenager still on it.

"Does this mean we're moved in now?"

"Connor we've been moved in since we bought the house."

"Why the hell did mom pick this shack anyway? It smells like cigarettes and glue."

"That's just the cleaner they used after the last owner and her son died!" Heidi beamed as she entered the room. Connor raised an eyebrow at his mother decked out in paint stained overalls and construction glasses.

"Seriously?"

"That's how we got it so cheap!" Heidi grabbed a large, ugly pressed of modern art from one of the movers and set it by the door. One of her previous attempts at art. "I know this place a bit of a fixer upper but just you watch! It'll look amazing and if the dinner goes well, Mr. Pasek is going to invest in Larry's gated community idea!" 

"Gated community? Like houses that all look the same with an HOA gated community?"

"Exciting right?"

"No." Connor was very deadpan. Unable to understand how his parents were acting like nothing happened and everything was great. 

"Here!" Cynthia handed her son a light blue crystal. "My guru said this was good for positive energy!" Connor chucked across the room. "That's not that positive."

"Connor-" Larry tried chastise his son but the teen was already up.

"Positive? You want me to be positive? Zoe-"

"We're not talk about Zoe."

"Why not?!" Connor glared at his father. "Zoe's dead and you're acting like nothing happened!"

"Connor. Go to your room!" Larry pointed upstairs.

"I don't even have a room yet!"

"Go to a room!"

"Whatever!" Connor threw his hands up, storming upstairs into the nearest town and slamming the door shut. He quickly walked out. "That's a bathroom." Connor walked down to the next room and slammed that door shut.

"Larry." Cynthia hummed as she rested a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Maybe...we should talk to him."

"He's fine Cynthia. We just need to give him some space." Larry stared at the door. What happened to them?


End file.
